


everyone's a little insane

by narrysmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sad, Slow Build, Spiritual, dark!niall, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrysmile/pseuds/narrysmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when Harry's family is suffering the most that his parents decide they need to start a new life. They move to a house with a haunting past and it just might come with more problems than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when his mother lost the baby. Everything changed, the nursery was empty of hope, small untouched ornaments and his parents they hardly ever looked at each other anymore. The house was quiet and cold. His mother would stroll around the house, with blood shot eyes, Harry sometimes found her in the nursery just holding a stuffed animal. His father rarely spoke anymore and purposely took extra patients to avoid being in the house longer than he needed to. His mother's eyes, the ones that once held love and adoration were filled with guilt and remorse. His father was also hurting because yes that was his baby too. But his guilt drove him to make a _mistake_  , but to Harry that's a load of bull shit. Now their family was moving far from where Harry had lived his entire life in order to _start over_. Why should they have uproot their entire life for the comfort his father decided to find in another woman's arms. What Harry doesn't understand is how his mother forgave him, Harry can still hear her crying, but not only because of the hope for a new baby gone but because of the love his parents once vowed to be infinite shattered as well.

"Baby, you will never understand until you fall in love" she said. She was right, he didn't.

He hated this, they were on their way across the country to start a new life, he questioned whether his parents actually believed this would really work, he doubted it. This move was suppose to help them fix their broken family, give them a fresh start, Harry couldn't help but feel that instead of fixing the problem, they were running away from it. He was willing to try if only because his mother seemed set on starting over and seemed happier since they left Boston. They finally passed the sign that welcomed them to California and it's then that he drifted off to sleep, tired from the long trip. He was awaken by his mother softly shaking him,

"Harry, were here come on help me take our stuff inside". Harry yawned and rubbed his tired eyes, opened the car door and stared in awe at the house.

It looked vintage, very well preserved, classy even, he liked it. The weather was different in LA, he expected that but it's January, don't they have winter over here, Harry thought. He takes off his sweater and walks to the trunk of the car, took one of the boxes and starts to the front door. There was something oddly attracting about the house, he stopped thinking and opened the door. It had hardwood floors and a beautiful chandelier hanging beside the staircase. His father came from behind carrying a couple more boxes.

"Well Harry, what do you think?'' He set the boxes down on the floor, wiped the dust of on his jeans and stood beside him. "It's okay I guess", he shrugged. His father sighed, "I know your not happy about moving Harry, but at least if not for me for your mother. You know she's been through a lot what with the baby an-"

"And you cheating on her yeah she's had it rough" Harry cut him off.

They use to be very close, Harry always wanting to make his father proud and never failing. But ever since he hurt his mother it was never the same. His mother might have forgiven him, but it was going to take more than a couple empty promises to convince Harry. 

His father sighed again, "Just take the box upstairs" he said gathering the a couple of boxes himself and taking them further inside the house.

Harry looked around and started walking up the stairs. He walked inside the first room he found, it was bigger than his room back home, hard wood floors just like the rest of the house, a bed without sheets and two windows that let in too much light for his liking. He put the box down on the floor. There was this strange sensation he got that someone was watching him, he walked over to one of the windows an looked out. When he turned around and saw the closet door open with a click, leaving it ajar, he began slowly walking over towards it. He was trying to steady his breathing, his heart was beating so fast, he finally reached out for the door handle, and yanked it open. But there was nothing there, _no one_ there. Relief flooded his body as he closed the door and sighed, the trip was definitely taking a toll on him, he thought. His mother called from downstairs and he jogged out of the room. Just then the door opened again and a pair of blue eyes were seen from inside the closet. 

~

They had gotten all the boxes and furniture inside the house by noon and while Harry unpacked the living room he heard the door bell ring. His mother walked over to the front door and opened it. Harry could hear from the living room that it was a woman, perhaps a neighbor, he let the thought drift and started placing their picture frames on the mantle. Just then his mother walked in with a woman with short brown hair wearing a blue dress and beside her was what look like her son. He looked about the same age as Harry, brunette and blue eyes he stood there with a nonchalant expression and looking around the house, a bit cute. 

"Honey, meet Mrs. Tomlinson and her son. They are our new neighbors, look they brought us some pie." His mother said smiling and holding up a plate, that Harry had failed to notice before.

"Please do call me Jay, I'd like to think Im not that old yet" she responds putting a hand over Anne's. Louis snorts and his mother shoots him a glare, he seems unaffected by his mothers harsh stare.

"Ohh why look how handsome you are. Isn't he Louis?" Mrs. Tomlinson asked her son, finally noticing Harry. She walking over to him and places her hands on his cheeks admiring his facial features.

"Sure" Louis shrugged and continued to look around as if expecting something more exciting to happen. He walks over to the mantle and admires the picture frames.

"It's nice to meet you" Harry said trying to smile with the woman's hands on his cheeks. She realizes this and lets her arms fall from his face, "How old are you darling?" Mrs. Tomlinson ask.

"Im sixteen" he responds, his cheeks a bit pink.

"Why don't we head to the kitchen Jay and Harry you should show Louis your room" She said, already walking off into the kitchen with Mrs. Tomlinson following close behind. 

~

"So, what's your story?" Louis said while sitting on the bed with a bounce. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, genuinely confused. 

"Why did you move here? I mean I doubt you decided to move half away across the country, from Boston of all places, just for the spur of the moment. What did you do? Kicked out of school, commit a crime, oh my god did you murder someone?" Louis asked with a bit of amusement.

"I doubt the police would let me travel if I did kill someone, and how did you know I moved from Boston?" Harry responded as he watched Louis grab a tennis ball from one of the boxes and began bouncing it off the ground. 

"Who knows, changed your identity and travel miles away to start new. It can't be that hard. And your might have mom mentioned it downstairs" Louis said watching the ball dribble back to his hand and dropped it back down. 

"I didn't kill anyone" Harry said turning his back on Louis to walk over to the boxes sitting on the floor, if he was going to be in his own room might as well unpack a bit.

"Then why?" Louis asked still bouncing the tennis ball. 

Without looking up from the box he was unpacking Harry said, "My mom lost her baby" 

"So you guys decided to move because you thought maybe she could have one over here?" Louis asked sarcastically, finally looking over to Harry.

"No" Harry simply said not really wanting to talk about it.

The sound of the tennis ball hitting the hard wood floor stopped suddenly. Harry looked up and Louis who was staring at him with realization in his eyes, "Ohh" he said just above a whisper.

"What?" Harry asked walking over to the closet and hanging some clothes.

"He had a affair" Louis stated starring at Harry's back. He turned around quickly and narrowed his eyes at Louis.

"How w-" he got cut off.

"Come on Harry, Im not stupid, there's only three reasons a stable family, such as yours, moves away. One, job offers which can't be because your mom mentioned your dad is a therapist right? They don't get re-located. Two, bankruptcy which is crossed out in your situation because if that was the case you wouldn't be able to afford this place. Or three, affairs, I mean I get it, my dad spent his entire marriage cheating on my mom before he died. I can tell because well...let's call it a sixth sense." Louis said, dribbling the ball again, seeming to have lost interest now that he made his conclusion.

They stayed quiet for a bit, Harry really underestimated the boy, although he still didn't know what to think of him, he had this certain edge to him. He seemed smart, snotty and bit charismatic. Definitely not his type but not far from a friend. 

"So you got a hot sister?" Louis asked. Yeah definitely not his type.

"No" He said opening another box of small important things. "So are you just going to sit there and dribble that tennis ball or help me unpack at least?" Harry asked slightly challenging him to deny the offer. 

"Urgh" Louis said holing the ball, dragging himself over to where Harry was sitting and plopped down on the floor.

"Nickelback" Louis read the poster he pulled out from one of the boxes. With a small smile playing on his lips Louis turned around, "Yeah. Im gonna like you'' he whispered, already hanging it up on Harry's wall. 

Harry just smiled and continued folding his clothes.

~

"So tell me, when did these fantasies start?" he asked.

"About 2 years ago." the boy responded, blue eyes and vacant stare. "It's always the same dream"

"How? Tell me" the doctor asks.

"Im preparing for a war, Im calm because I know whats coming, I know how to go about it and I know no one can stop me, not even myself" the boy starts slowly.

"Do you ever target anyone in particular? Those who were mean to you, unkind?" the doctor asks.

"No, I kill people I like" he says, "Sometime they beg, but I don't feel sad or angry. I don't feel anything." He pauses for a while. "It's a dirty world out there, its a filthy goddam place we live in and Im hoping to take them away and help them leave this hopeless world. I just want to help, that's all it ever is." he stops. The doctor doesn't respond.

"You think Im crazy" the boy states more than questions. He finally looking at the doctor.

"No, I think there is a lot of unresolved issues you might have. You have a lot of pain you aren't dealing with, but together we can get to the root of the problem." the doctor responds.

"You think so? You think I can really get better?" the blond boy fixes his stare on the doctor with hope. 

"I do Niall, I really do." the doctor nods his head for affirmation.

"No one's ever had hope in me, not even my own mother. No one trusts me anymore." the boy looks down and stays quiet. That's all the doctors going to get from him today apparently. 

~

Harry was laying laying in his new bed, taking a break from organizing his bedroom and listening to music. With only a couple boxes still packed he lays on his unmade bed and closes his eyes. Thinking about how his life is going to be here, where he's go to school and if maybe there were a couple cute guys there. His old school was filled with jocks, and airheads for girls. He'd always known he was a bit different, but no one ever made a fuss about it. The first time he came home, holding a guys hand his mother and father seemed surprised but happy that he was happy. There were a lot of different people at his school but no one person ever struck him as _the one_  nor did he ever fall in love. Sure he'd hooked up with a couple cute guys at parties or make out with a girl every once in a while but they never stayed, or more like he always left. It just never felt right to him.

Suddenly he heard a noise and opened his eyes, looked at the ceiling, and waited to hear if it was just the background noises of the song he was hearing or something else. He heard it again, but this time closer. It sounded like a ball hitting the hardwood floor. He took off his earphones, sat up on his bed and there was a blond boy leaning on his door frame bouncing a tennis ball. The boy was looking around his room.

Harry's eyes were wide opened as he took his earphones off slowly as to not disturb the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked softly.

The blond boy finally turns to Harry and if it weren't for him being scared shitless of the kid, he'd think he was attractive. The boy stares at him and says, "I found this tennis ball downstairs" He sets the ball on the dresser and goes on, "You might want to close this door more often, people around here don't know the meaning of personal boundaries" with his hand already on the door handle he walks out of Harry's room successfully closing the door.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So you worked here for the previous owners?" Anne asks, pouring in some tea.

"I've been the house keeper here for years. They come, they go. I stay. They were both nice boys the ones before you. I found the bodies" said the old woman. She has her hair wrapped neatly a top of her head wearing a maid suit. Black, long and probably disturbing if one should ask her to clean while wearing it.

"What happened?" asked Anne.

"They fought a lot, money I think. Who can know, sometimes people just go mad" she responded softly sipping her tea.

Just then Des walked in, "Des, this is Eleanor, she was the housekeeper to the previous owners" Anne explained.

When Des turned around he saw a beautiful flawless face, brown eyes cutting into him, her wavy long brown hair falling to her shoulders wearing a very revealing maid suit. A small but seductive smile on her face. A honk was then heard from outside.

"That's my cab. Thanks for the tea Mrs. Styles" Eleanor said still gazing at her husband. She got up and left the kitchen to grab her coat. Anne turned towards Des, "So what do you think?" she asked completely unaware of the different images they saw of her. He crossed his arms and leaned agains the counter.

"What you wanna hire her?" Des asked appalled that his wife even consider it.

"Yeah I mean she's a little weird but she seems trustworthy, she knows the house and I could really just use the help." she explained. Des avoided stating Eleanor's obvious flirtatious manner as to not upset his wife. Ever since the incident it has taken Anne a while to recover and she does not completely trust her husband yet. He wanted to gain her trust again and maybe this was the way to do it. To show his wife that she could trust him again with some young woman walking around in lace stockings and tight fitting dress. Although, what he doesn't know is that in Anne's eyes Eleanor is a serious toned old lady. Just then Eleanor walked back in shrugging on her coat.

"So can you start tomorrow?" asked Anne.

"Thursdays work best for me" she responded.

"And you know Eleanor, you don't have to wear that maid's suit when you come to work you can just wear your own clothes" said Anne casually. She wanted Eleanor to feel completely comfortable cleaning for them and that long dress didn't appear to be the most suitable attire to do so.

"I don't like cleaning people's houses in my own clothes" she responded simply. Meanwhile Des was trying to avoid looking at her but failing. She walked out without another word.

~

"Niall have you been taking your meds?" asked Doctor Styles.

"Yeah, they keep me up at night." Niall said calmly.

"So what did you do?"he asked.

"Started taking them in the morning" he responded.

"Light sensitivity is pretty common side effect" the doctor noted.

"Yeah, maybe- yeah I think so" Niall agreed stuttering.

"When I was in medical school, they put us through this CIA interrogator to help us better identify who was lying", Niall turned to look at him, " he was like six foot tall, crew cut, he must of been one hell of an interrogator because I'll tell you one thing I would be terrified to lie to him." Niall abruptly got up from the couch.

"You think Im lying to you?" he asked, his anger evident. He started walking around the room. More like living room, Des thought it would be best to have his patient meetings at home to save money he would have spent in renting an office. The ones offered in LA were just too expensive for now. Niall finally sat on a chair near the corner of the room as the doctor walked over to him.

"Light sensitivity isn't a side effect of your medications" he explained crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you lied to me?" Niall asked seeming to have calmed down.

"That's not important right now, what is important is you telling the truth about what you did to your classmates. Are you a danger to society? The law says I have to report that. Niall if you don't want that you have to start being honest with me" he took a long pause "I think you're scared. Of what Im not sure of. Maybe rejection, maybe because of what happened to you."

Niall looked at him with a small smile threatening to spill, "I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work"

Des started chuckling, "What?" he asked thinking he hadn't heard right.

"That's why I wasn't taking my meds. I was afraid my dick wouldn't work" he paused and turned serious again, "because I met someone." Just then he turned his face and through the small opening the door offered he saw curly hair and green eyes looking straight at him.

~

"Where are you going to school now?" Niall asked sitting on the floor across from Harry.

"Westfield" Harry responded.

Harry enjoyed it, having Niall's company. Harry felt that he could really trust Niall and Niall felt the same way. Just looking at Niall, Harry realized they had something in common. They were both a little broken and maybe just maybe they could fix each other. 

 

"Ohh that's the worst. I got thrown out of there." he whispered.

"I hate it here. East coast is way better, at least we have weather." Harry explained.

"I love it when the leaves change" Niall said not taking his eyes of Harry.

"Me too" he said smiling.

The room was then filled with the slow music Harry's speakers were providing.

"Why are you seeing my dad?" Harry asked breaking the silence between them.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to. You're smarter than that" Niall said.

"What are you doing in here Niall?" Des asked defensibly. Neither of the boys noticing when he had appeared from the doorway.

"Relax dad we were just listening to music" Harry tried reasoning.

"You know you shouldn't be in here. I think it's best you leave Niall" Des said.

Niall slowly stood up and before he left he stopped in front of Des and said, "What's that thing you said I was afraid of. Fear of rejection?" and then he left.

Des saw him walk out and turned to Harry, "Stay away from him" he demanded.

"Dad he-" Harry tried.

"You heard me!" his father screamed.

~

"Since when do you have the hots for the new kid?" Zayn asked laying on Niall's bed.

"What are you talking about?" Niall responded.

"There's no point in lying Niall, you make it too obvious" Louis said dribbling a tennis ball. Niall walked over to him and took it away and said, "I don't know what you guys are talking about, I don't have a crush on Harry"

"Harry, is that his name? I saw him, he's kind of cute, why wouldn't you like him?" Liam asked. Zayn looked at him almost offended and Liam walked over to Niall's bed,layed on Zayn and searched for his hand to try and appease him. 

"I can't, you guys know I can't" Niall said.

"So what, his dad's your therapist. What's he gonna do? Kill you." Louis said trying to lighten the mood but failed. He continued, "Plus Niall you of all people never follow the rules, what's stopping you now?" Louis responded.

"It's not that simple, Harry is- He's different. Im different" Niall tried explaining. And yeah the guys knew very well, they understood and looked at him with sympathy. 

~

 

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" he student screamed as they surrounded the two boys wrestling on the floor.

"Leave me alone!" Harry screamed pinned on the floor by another student.

"What are you going to do? Huh, come on fag!" he said amused at the fact that he had the upper hand.

Just then Harry saw a cigarette on the floor and tried reaching for it without having the guy notice. He had his hands on Harry's throat cutting off his air, when Harry finally reached it, he got a good grip on it and burned it onto the guys hand.

"You little fucker!" he screamed.

Once the guy let go of Harry, he ran and didn't look back. He ran straight home, his legs burning but he kept going. He finally got there opened the front door and ran up the stairs, finally letting the tears fall from his eyes now that he was safe in the privacy of his own home. He swung his bedroom door open and slammed it shut knowing his parents weren't home. He fell on his bed and cried into his pillow. Why did everything have to be so complicated? His life was perfectly fine before they move to this shit hole, he thought. He just wished he could go back to Boston, his school didn't care that he was gay there, hell there were girls dressed as guys and guys dressed as girls, he didn't mind, no one did. Now he was stuck with snotty people, acting like they are some kind of Hollywood stars from Beverly Hills.

"What's wrong?" he turned around and saw Niall looking at him with soft eyes. 

Harry wiped his tears out of his face quickly, he sat up on his bed and looked down at his feet, "Nothing just some pricks at school" he said a bit ashamed that Niall was seeing him crying and bruised up. Niall walked up to him and Harry could feel the bed sink right next to him. He felt Niall's hand under his chin making him look at those blue eyes. As he took in the scratch on Harry's forehead and the forming bruise on his jaw he reached over with his other hand and pushed his hair out of the way. 

"Don't cry, they don't deserve your tears" Niall said wiping his cheeks, "No one does" he whispered.

They were sitting so close that Harry could feel his breath on his face, Niall smelled of aftershave and lemons. While Harry watched Niall he tried to memorize everything that was Niall. His freckles that scattered over his pale cheeks and piercing blue eyes with a hint of yellow right in the center of them. And Niall he was admiring Harry's face, especially his lips, they were pink and set in a semi pout, he wanted so bad to lean in and kiss him, take the pain away. Their eyes met again and Niall could hear Harry gasp.

"Can I kiss you?" Niall whispered still holding Harry's face in the palm of his hand. All Harry could do was nod rejoicing in the warmth that Niall's hand gave off. 

Niall then leaned in slowly, waiting for Harry to pull away but he didn't. He tried to keep his eyes on Harry's to make sure this was okay and to Harry it was more than okay. When their lips met, Harry gave in and closed his eyes, he let Niall take him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spelling or grammatical errors. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Thanks again:)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, it's unbeta'd and it's a story loosely based on the first season of American Horror Story. The beginning is the same but I promise it'll change. Anyway, please let me know what you think and if I should continue it. By the way the title is song lyric but I might changed it. Thanks!


End file.
